This Is Our Chance
by The Killer Skelly
Summary: So Lyn's band gets a chance of a life time! Rated T well you'll know why.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, welcome back! Heres the prequel? I hope that's how you spell it. Any ways this time Lyn and Ty's band gets a shot at the big times! You'll just have to wait to and see what happens! Hope you guys enjoy the first chapter of the prequel!**

* * *

><p>Lyn's POV<p>

As the bus comes I have a sick feeling in my stomach.

"Here we go." Ty whispers. As we walk on we here gasps.

"Welcome back!" The bus driver says.

"OMG! Its Lyn and Ty!" I herd a familiar voice say. Look at who's saying it. It was my good friend Sara. She got up and gave me a big hug. She then hugs Ty.

"Sara! Bring them back here!" I hear another familiar voice say. I follow the sound. It was our friend Alex. He smiles once he sees me. He had a crush on me once. He was a good friend. As we sat down I had a big smile on my face.

"So Lyn tell me. Are you still dating Mitch?" Sara asks me.

"Nope me and Ty are back together." There was a cheer. I guess everyone liked it that way. We stopped at Anber stop. She climbs aboard and sits in the front. Then we stop at Chimney's. He sees me and just sits with Anber. Mitch doesn't get picked up. He drives himself. Once we get off the bus I spot Noah and Seth. We go towards them.

"Hey! You made it!" Noah says as he hugs me.

"Yeah I'm ready to tackle the first day back." I say. We all walk in together.

Everyone turns our way. I herd whistles. I pull my hair into a ponytail. Then the Bitches come our way.

"Well looks who back from the dead." Savanna the lead Bitch says.

"I thought they already were!" One says.

"Oh fuck off Savanna. Your just mad. My band has a better fan base then your horrible singing group." I say.

"Oh just give up." I herd a familiar voice say. I look up, it was Mitch.

"Your just upset Mitch. She chose Ty instead of you." Sara says.

"This isn't over." Savanna says. They walk off. Mitch close behind Savanna.

I tackled my first 5 classes with either Ty, Noah, and Sara. My last 3 classes I had with Seth, and Alex. At lunch we herd a howl when the band walked in.

"Now for the lunch time preformances!" My head supervisor announces. At my school since we have a lot of bands, we play at lunch.

"First band, for the welcome back Rending Storm!" We walk up there. Every age group even the seniors go crazy. It's great to be back.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope that made some sense! I'm always weak at first chapters. Any way that was chapter 1 of the prequel! I hope you guys enjoyed it! -Lenazar.<strong>


	2. This is Our Time

**Heres the 2nd chapter already!**

* * *

><p>Lyn's POV<p>

"Whelp, seems like we're back!" I say. There's a roar from the students.

"So I think we're gunna start it out with "The Curse Of Curves" by Cute Is What We Aim For... Except... Ty's gunna sing!" I announce proudly. We begin playing. There's so many people dancing along. I'm smiling really big. Then... Savanna comes up during the preformance. We stop.

"Ok really nice job. But I think you should get off now. Your hogging the spotlight! Savanna and The Queens turn is here." She says.

"GET OFF THE STAGE SAVANNA!" Someone yells. Then everyone yells, "Yeah! Get off the stage!"

"Bye Savanna." I say as she walks off.

"So where were we?" I say and then begin playing again. As we end there's a approving applause. Before we sit down, Sara hugs me. The other bands play. A lot of them are good. A small fan base. But I think we have the biggest one. And only being a Sophomore, That's incredible. Savanna was pissed. She all ways is. She hates me. They all do. Ty links his fingers with mine. He smiles at me. Someone walks by. Anber, she's with Emily. My ex-friend. Anber has a wicked smile. She's planning something.

I look up to find Ty's lips on mine. The entire cafeteria sees. I feel my face hot. I'm blushing. Sara has her mouth wide open. She's never seen us kiss. I felt Savanna staring right at us. My arms curl around his neck. Ty's two hands rest on my hips. Some people gasp. I can see Mitch eyes hot red from behind my head. I pull back.

"Whoa." I whisper. I walk out of there with the biggest smile on my face. So does Ty.

"I've always wanted to do that." He tells me. The bell rings for the end of the day. We all pile into our cars and drive to Seth's house. We normally hang out there after school. Seth's mom already has everything prepared for down stairs. That's were Seth and his brothers are allowed to play video games.

"Ty, I never knew that's how you kiss her. That was, something." Sara says.

"Um, thanks?" Ty says. Me and Ty sit back to watch them play. My head rests on his shoulder. Alex looks behind him to see us. He frowns. But he knows. Sara and Noah and Seth play some Call of Duty. While me and Ty just enjoy our time together.

your probally like 'to much kissing' its the only thing im good at. Ha ha.

Me and Ty's eyes meet. We held the gaze for several broke once Alex sat down next to me. I couldn't spend a better day with my friends. My phone buzzes.

_Mitch_

_Hey sorry about early today. I wish I wasn't with Savanna_

_DONT TXT ME!_

_ok fine._

* * *

><p><strong>This is getting me no where.<strong>


	3. Banished

**He He im in luv with my own story!**

* * *

><p>Lyn's POV<p>

Seth put on a slow song. Noah grabbed Sara's hand and they begin to dance. And Ty did the same. My head rested on his chest. Alex doesn't have a girlfriend. She Cheated on him a few weeks ago. And he dumped her. Alex looks similar to Ty. The left side of his hair is cut. Then his right side had it all long. It looked adorable. He always does. Ty's hair is the same way. Alex wears his messy. Ty fixes it to where its straight. Alex was like a god to me when we were young. I know it sounds weird. But he did.

Your like, 'you love Ty. But you also like Alex?' I don't know. That's my issue. He used to hang out with Ty a lot when we were young. That's how I met Alex. Noah and Seth come into play around 8th grade. I knew Sara since pre-school.

I felt Ty's arm come around me. I just wish I could figure out this whole mess I call my life. There's mistakes at every corner. I gave up collage for Ty. I can't stop thinking about Alex. Mitch wont leave me alone. He still loves me. But I don't love him. Ty's charm is making want to make out with him every chance I get. God, I can never happy.

The song "Memory" by SugarCult came on. I started dancing. So does Sara. I giggled. The guys join in. Its like a small dance party. Alex smiles at me. This song kinda explains our life. Every since I met him , he won't leave my mind. The song ends. I smile. It's always been this way. A Thirty Seconds To Mars song came on. "Kings And Queens." It's my favorite song. Ty always tells me I'm his queen even though I'm not type of girl. Ty brings me in for a kiss. Something sparked in me. Have you ever had that moment where when you kiss someone fireworks go off. It's never been like that. Every kiss I had with Ty I never experienced that moment. But now I did. I kissed him harder. I know our friends were watching. But I never had that before with Ty. My arms curl tighter around his neck. _Hi author here, its about to get Intense even though it's intense already!_

Ty's arms around my waist tightens I know you've already read a moment that's what its like this, but it's so special. Sara smiles, but it's only a half smile. Noah hasn't kissed her yet. I don't think he will. Seth is looking away, so does Alex. My hair falls from it's ponytail holder. I let go.

"Wow." I say aloud. Then he kisses me again. Except it only was a single kiss. I saw Ty's eye color darken. Seth's little brother comes down stairs.

"Mom says I have to come down here."

"Whys that?" Seth snaps.

"Lyn's dad is here. He's mad." Panic shot through me. My dad is a military Sargent, he's never happy with me.

"Where is my daughter!" We here him yell. Ty brings me for hug. I know what he's doing. My father never understood my choices. Or the way I act.

"Charles, she did a wonderful thing. She saved Mary's son. Just think of what might have happen if he was locked up? It would have killed Lyn. Please, Charles, we'll take care of her." I herd Seth's mom say.

"Fine, just this once Grace. She isn't welcomed back." I herd the front door slam. I jump. Then his car door slam. I felt a tear run down my face. My parents don't want me anymore. We hear foot steps come down the stairs. Seth's mom appears. I pull from Ty and hug her.

" Thank you." I say.

"Your welcome. I knew what he was doing. He wasn't going to allow you to see Ty again. And keep you locked in the dark. I couldn't Let that happen. I've seen what could happen. You could've gotten locked up cause you went crazy not seeing the one you love." She has a caring heart. Seth shrugs when I look at him.

"I guess your family now." Seth says. He smiles because a few years ago his older sister died in a plane crash.

"Ty, your welcomed to come over anytime." Grace (Seth's mom) says.

"Thank you." Ty said. She climbs back up the stairs. So does Seth's little brother. I broke down crying. I fall to my knees. Ty leans down next to me. So does Alex. Sara is crying a bit herself. Ty try to hug me, but my head falls into Alex's shoulder.

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Lyn. You like 'How does this relate to the story?' It just does.<strong>


	4. Will he do it?

**Last chapter was so sad.**

* * *

><p>Lyn's POV<p>

Ty finally hugs me. My face is a mess. I never meant any of this to happen. My father hates me. So does my mother. Ty's soft lips touch mine.

"Let's leave them alone guys." Sara says. They all climb up the stairs. Leaving me and Ty alone. I just want to kiss away all my pain. But I know I can't, not here. The sun sets slowly. I could see Ty's face as it does. I can't believe this is how it is. I'm kissing my own boyfriend at our friends house. Ty pulls off my jacket. I feel a cold breeze. Ty throws his jacket on the chair. His skin is cold to the touch. I pull away. I sit on the couch. I bring my knees to my chest.

"Did I do something?" Ty asks.

"No, your doing everything right. I just feel like if you stick with me any longer, I could ruin your life. I already ruined mine. My whole family is falling apart because of our relationship. Go, before I hurt you to." I say.

"They can never keep me away from you. I love you to much. I understand that your scared. Trust me, we can get through this. We have before. I know you want me no matter what. I can tell, by every kiss we have. I know more than you know. I know the feeling to just let myself let go." He says. Ty takes my hand.

"But, I will never hurt you." My lips crash into his. Ty's hand slides under my shirt. But I hear foot steps coming down. We pull away from each other. It was Seth's mom.

"I just talked to your mother Ty. Your welcomed to stay here tonight to comfort her if you like."

"Thank you Mrs. Broksire." She smiles.

"Dinner will be ready in a few moments, your welcome to come up." As she climbs the stairs so do we. When we get to the door, we hear auguring.

"Come on come on!" Seth says. We look to see him and the others watching football.

"Whoa what happen?" Noah asks. We didn't have our jackets on. Shit.

"Ty I need to talk to you." Seth says. They go outside.

"I wonder what's that about." Sara says.

"He's probably telling Ty to not break his sisters heart. Or something." Noah says.

"Dinners done!" Seth's mom announces proudly. I open the sliding glass door to hear them still talking.

"Seth it's not like I'm gunna have sex with her or anything. Its just what it feels like that's what she wants. You know how much shit has happen to her. She just needs someone to I don't know, just take it away from her. It feels like thats what I have to do." Ty says.

"I understand. Your her boyfriend. I know what it feels like. I just don't want her crying a bunch. It breaks my heart. I can't take it. You know what happen to Annie. She had a good life until she met that nothing but trouble guy. I just don't want that happening to Lyn." I felt myself smile. Ty knew it.

"Dinners ready." I say.

"Oh shit! You scared the crap out of me." Ty says. They come in. Me and Ty sit next to each other.

"Thank you so much. For letting us all stay for dinner." Sara says.

"Why, your welcome." Grace says. I looked Ty's arm and realized his tattoo is showing.

"Lyn. I'm so sorry for what has happen. Just understand that it's not your fault. Your father just doesn't understand." She says.

"I do not have Annie's room prepared so we're just gunna have you sleep down stairs. I hope Seth doesn't mine. That's kinda where his room is."

"I have no problem." Seth smiles at me and Ty. I know what he's doing. We finish up dinner. Noah and Sara say goodbye. It seems like Alex left when they came up. Me, Ty , and Seth all went downstairs. Seth disappears into his room. Leaving me and Ty with the T.v. I turn on a movie. Nothing scary just one of my favorites. Ty is kissing my neck. I know ew. But I like it. I turn my head so I taste his sweet lips. I don't feel like going to school tomorrow. Or ever again. Savanna probably found out. She always does.

"I herd you talking to Seth." I whisper.

"You did?" He asks.

"Yes, I know now you want to you know. I don't want to say it." I say.

"To, oh. Lyn... I don't want to ruin anymore of your life if we do." He says as he pulls away from me.

"Oh," I don't finish what I want to say. I scoot further down the couch. Away from Ty.

"Please don't." I can barely hear him. He touches my arm. I don't know what I'm doing. His hand runs through my hair. I push him down. Then crawl on top of him. Our lips meet once again. I feel him smile. His hands go down to my legs. I don't think he's brave enough to have sex with me. Not yet. But I'm ready.

* * *

><p><strong>This is one weird chapter. But you understand why Lyn loves Ty so much. I hope you have enjoyed this sweet chapter. <strong>


	5. First Kiss

**Will they have sex? Probably not. Why did I say that? I have no clue. Ok sorry for disturbing chapter. How you guys liking the story? Please tell me!**

* * *

><p>Ty's POV<p>

She breaths slowly every minute. The sun begins to rise. That moment when you realize she's the one. Is the best moment of my life. I knew it since we were 13. That first kiss. It was amazing. She felt so sweet. It feels like it happened just yesterday. I can still remember what happened that day.

-Flashback-

"You look so handsome." My mom says.

I was sick to the stomach.

"Well you better head out. She's probably waiting. Oh! Don't forget your guitar." Mom hands me it. I walk out the front door. I hear some song I never herd of being played. I knock on her front door. She opens it. She stands there beautiful. The dress she's wearing is black with strips of purple. Her hair straighten.

"Hey Ty." She says nervously.

"Wow. You look... Amazing." I hear myself spit out. She giggles. She takes my hand and leads me to the back yard. I see so many kids running in and out. I hardly know most of them.

She looks back at me as she pushes through the door to the back yard. I feel like puking. That's how nervous I get around her. Then the sun shines on my face. I see a big stage set up. The band I did not expect to see was Cute Is What We Aim For. It's her favorite band.

"This is for the birthday girl." The lead singer says. They play 'The Curse of Curves' I set down my guitar case and take her hands. I spin her around then begin dancing. She looks at me the entire time. I don't dare kiss her. Not yet. _Just wait till you can get her alone. _I tell myself. Im taller than her. I always am. She lays her head on my chest.

My heart beats faster. I could feel hers beat faster to. Then I didn't expect this to happen. She puts her arms around my neck. We're ballroom dancing. I felt eyes. I look to see a lot of people staring. I swallow. The song ends. We clap. I slowly walk up the stage. She doesn't notice until her friend Sara taps her on the shoulder and points at me. She stares at me. She's like saying 'Dont do this.' But its to late.

"Uh, I've been learning a song to play today. Just for Lyn. Its "I'm Not Okay (I Promise)" by My Chemical Romance." _Here we go. _I say to myself. I felt my fingers strum across the strings. I felt my mouth move. Forming words. By I don't hear myself. Lyn is staring at me. I held our gaze for several long moments. I hear myself stop. The song has ended. There's an applause. The only person who isn't clapping is Lyn. She tries to ignore me the rest of the time. Until the party ends.

"Lyn go have sometime with Ty. Me and dad have a surprise waiting for you. When you get back."

She's no longer wearing her dress. Just a shirt and a pair of jeans. She hardly looks at me on the walk over. We both climb the rope to the tree house. She only then looks at me. She just sits next to me. I could see her hand trembling. I know she wants to hold mine.

"I made up this is song. For you." I play it. She stares at me again. I hear myself this time. I end it. She looks so beautiful. I set down my guitar. My hand lays on her shoulder. I bring her in. Then our lips meet. Her eyes widen. But mine close. Then, her arms again wrap my neck. They tighten. Mine go around her waist. She nervously laughs. She kisses me harder. I feel her hand lay on the back of my head.

-Present-

Thats all I remember. She turns. Lyn is still asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>That's how Ty's and Lyn's first kiss happened. <strong>


	6. Rain

**That last chapter was pretty good. I think. It helped explain a lot!**

* * *

><p>Lyn's POV<p>

I wake up. Ty isn't there. I herd rustling from in the bathroom. I open the door and see Savanna there. I wish I didn't cause Ty was there to. His eyes where wide open his lips against hers. I pulled them away and threw Savanna across the room. She slams against the wall. Seth opens his door.

"What the hell is going on?!" He yells.

"Savanna how'd the hell did you get in here?!" Seth keeps yelling.

"Your mother let me in." She says. My fist whams into her face. Then I pick her up and throw her against the wall again. Her nose was bleeding.

"Stop!" I here her yell. But I didn't.

"You keep the hell away my boyfriend you witch." I say with a hiss. I throw her against the wall again. Then she quickly runs up the stairs.

"Ty!" I say my voice breaking. I slam my fist into his chest.

"Oh.. Oh my god! I can't believe you!" I yell. Tears stream down my face. Ty grabs my wrist.

"She kissed me!" He yells, his voice was breaking. I was squirming, trying to get away from his grip. He just hold on tighter. My head was spinning. I finally got away. When I did, my lips crash into his. He's against the wall. Not knowing what to do. Seth isn't staring. He doesn't want to. Ty's hands are lower than normal. Mine are in his hair. I didn't want to let go. Not again. I pull away. I couldn't not again. I here the pit-pat of the rain. I run up the stairs. Trying to get away from him. The cold rain splatters on my face. Ty calls my name. His voice breaking. I turn. He's there. It looks like he's crying. I've never seen him cry. He links my fingers with his.

"Im sorry. I'm so sorry. Please don't run. We can get through this." He says. He's shaking. I realize what I'm doing. I could ruin everything. I run back into him. My arms fly around his neck. I never kissed him this hard before. The rain ran down our faces. Ty tasted sweet. He always does. Ty lays his hands on my hips. Our clothes are soaking wet. It's never been like this. Never.

* * *

><p>Ty's POV<p>

I'm shivering. But I don't want to move from where I'm at. I don't want to let go. Not this time. My hands feel her soft wet hair. My head is spinning. It's like our first kiss. I felt her heart beat faster with every kiss. She breaths.

"Stay with me." I say.

"I will." She quietly says.

"Your to beautiful to lose." I say next.

"I know." I look up. Mitch's Camaro sits there. He turns around and drives back were he came from. We walk to her car. I drive us back to my house. My mother stares at us.

"What happened?" we're still soaking wet.

"Let's just say we had a little moment." Lyn says.

"Well let's get you dried off." Ty's mom says.

* * *

><p><strong>Aw. How sweet.<strong>


	7. Weird Sweet 16 Birthday Party

**So this story is coming along nicely.**

* * *

><p>Lyn's POV<p>

Ty's mother made us some lunch.

"Ty how come your not in school?" She asks worriedly.

"I couldn't leave her alone." He says with a smile. Something's up. Oh shit. I completely forgot. It's my 16the birthday today.

"Happy birthday Lyn."His mother says.

"Happy birthday." Ty says.

"Well maybe you two should go and get dressed and spend the day together? I have a big party planned." She says.

"Oh I don't really need anything." I say.

"It's a special day." She reassures me with a smile.

"Alright." Me and Ty get dressed and heads out to the car. As he opens the door, people scream

"Happy Birthday!" But I realize its just Noah, Alex, and Sara. I hug everyone. I save Alex for last. I kiss him on the check. He smiles.

"We skipped school so we can spend the day together." Sara says. We pile into the band van.

"So were we headed?" I ask.

"Some where called 'The Wizarding World of Harry Potter.'" Noah says. I scream. I always wanted to go there. Once we get there which only takes us about a hour.

"Here's this." Sara hands me an envelope.

I open it. There's like 500$ dollars in it.

"How?" I ask.

"I've been saving it." She says I hug her.

"Thank you." I say.

"Well?! What are we waiting for?!" We all pay admission. I'm smiling. We automatically get recognized.

"Omg! Your rending story!" A girl about our age says.

"Can you sign this?" She hands me a book. So we all do.

"Thank you!" She runs off.

"That was weird." Alex says.

We go to Oliveranders. I get to be part of the show. Everything is going right today. We drive home as the sun sets.

As we pull up to Ty's house we cars parked all along the street. I hear music being played. What the heck? I walk in. The house is decorated. I go to the back yard. There's a stage. With my favorite band. We The Kings. There's a lot of people I recognized. Ty looked nervous. Like he did on my 13th birthday. 3 years later, here we are. I want to make out with him every chance I get. I never been like that. I never have wanted him more than any one. Until that first kiss. That's when everything changed.

Ty takes my hand and spins me around. It's stopped raining. My hair sways back and forth. He's nervous. My hearts beating faster and faster.

I later wake up in bed next to Ty. I look at the clock. 4:30 am it reads. I can't remember what happens. I'm in pajamas. Ty doesn't have a shirt on. What happened?!

* * *

><p><strong>That was one weird birthday party XD<strong>


	8. Record Label

**A little heads up. This is the last chapter. Don't worry! Next story, everything changes. **

* * *

><p>Lyn's POV<p>

"We have another gig guys!" Seth says. I look at him like he's crazy.

"This like the last time. Me and Ty are thinking about breaking up the band." I say my voice shaking.

"You cant do that!" Noah says.

"I just think it's time." I say.

"Well we need to discuss the playlist." Seth says sadly.

"I was thinking we don't do any upbeat songs. I've been thinking about that for along time." I spit out.

"Okay, like what?" Sara says. She isn't apart of the band. She's just there for moral support.

"Well I was thinking about doing a few Green Day songs. Like 'When I Come Around' and um 'Welcome To My Life' by Simple Plan. And stuff like that." I say.

"I was thinking about doing 'Helena' because it's our best song." Ty says.

"What about, 'Mr. Brightside' by The Killers? And I don't know. I'm running out of songs." Alex says. We all are.

"I got it! 'The Middle' by Jimmy Eat World." Alex says. That's our playlist.

1.) 'Welcome To My Life'

2.) 'Mr. Brightside'

3.) 'The Middle'

4.) 'Helena'

I felt a tear slide down my face. Eight o'clock rolls around. We pack up and head out. This time it's at a bigger place. It was like the entire town was there. They chant our name. We walk out there. The lights shut off. The spot lights on me. I feel myself forming words. The instruments being played. We finish out strong. I'm sorry I can't explain all what happened. My head was spinning the entire time. The crowd roars. I look back at the band. Their smiling. We all walk backstage with the biggest smiles on our face. Sara was talking to some older guy.

"Guys this is Mr. Gillamn. He's the producer of Sunshine records. He was asking if maybe you would like to sign with the record company!" Sara says proudly. I jump up and down.

"If you sign, you can tour the world, make your own music, and if you do. You'll have your own private tutor." He says. We all take our phones out to call our parents. Except me.

* * *

><p><strong>I think that's a good way to end it. I hope you doods have enjoyed :D<strong>


End file.
